Profiler Series: Can You Save Me from Myself?
by DySolo
Summary: Part Two. After a hard case and conversations with Reid and Garcia, Derek tries to let it all go. Episode following: Fear and Loathing.


**Rating: **PG13  
**Pairing: **Morgan and Reid / Morgan and Garcia  
**Summary:** Morgan deals with the consquences of Fear and Loathing. Part of my Morgan/Reid series  
**Author's Notes: **Following Fear and Loathing. (2.16). I'm sort of doing these out of order, but I just saw this episode and I thought it was a good Morgan moment.

**Can You Save Me from Myself?**

Morgan wanted to reach out and touch the man's shoulder. He wanted to do something for the kid and yet, all he did was give him words. He could tell by the smile on his face, that Spencer was hiding something that his words hadn't touched him at all. And yet, Morgan knew that this wasn't the time to ask for you from the man. He had been through too much and this was his first case back. He couldn't push.

Spencer turned away from the window. "What about you?"

Morgan leaned back in his seat, looking at his cards again. "What do you mean, what about me?"

"That officer. The one who died. It affected you."

"Are you profiling me again, Reid?"

"Just an observation."

Morgan laid down a card and picked up another. "I'm fine."

"You're not." Spencer said, locking eyes with the older man. He knew what fine looked like and neither of them was fine.

"I'm fine, Reid." Morgan said, staring at him. He wasn't pushing him; spencer should know not to push him.

"Are you going to go out when we get back to DC?" Spencer asked and Morgan watched him, wondering what he was really asking.

"Maybe, why not? I might go get a drink with Emily. Talk about the book."

"And will you leave with Emily?" Spencer asked, his eyes back on his cards, trying to concentrate on the game and their conversation, rather than the drugs in his system.

Morgan looked at him over his cards. "Probably not."

Spencer pursed his lips and nodded, shortly before picking up the card and laying his cards down. "Gin."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer shifted in his seat as he felt his cheeks burn. He cleared his throat. "No. I'm going to go play a game of chess with Gideon." He started to stand.

Morgan reached out and grabbed the man's wrist. "Hey," his voice softened and Spencer turned to look at him, slightly annoyed.

"I never promised you anything, Reid."

Spencer nodded and grabbed his hand away. "I know."

Morgan leaned back in his chair, watching as Reid sat across from Gideon. He sighed as he put away the cards, before leaning his head back, closing his eyes.

"Hey babygirl."

Garcia turned to see Morgan and she grinned largely. "Hey sexy."

Morgan smiled and sat down next to her. "I thought you'd be home by now."

"Paperwork. Kevin and I have a big weekend planned and I didn't want to have to worry about this stuff during that."

Morgan nodded and Penelope paused her fingers, looking over at him.

"Everything okay, my sweet brown sugar?"

He nodded and she turned her chair to look at him. "Okay, spill."

He smiled a little. "I'm fine, Penelope."

"I know you, Derek, and you, my lovely, are not okay."

"I'm worried about Reid." He said, looking at her.

She smiled, sadly. "How is my cute little genius?"

"He's..." He shrugged. "I don't know, Penelope."

He leaned back in the chair, stretching slightly. Penelope's eyes were still on him; he could feel them.

"Have you told him?"

Derek turned to look at her, sharply. "Told him what, baby girl?"

She smiled a little. "I think you know."

Derek looked at her, unamused. "I don't."

"Derek, come on. You think that my opinion of you is going to change, just because of that? Please don't tell me you think that, because I will kick you're cute little butt."

Morgan stared at her before smiling a little. "I did...tell him."

"And?"

"And what? We work together. I...He's... Baby girl, come on. it's not possible."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Plus you're not one to settle down and our little genius might get his heart broken, right?"

"Right." He nodded before standing. "I should get going. I told Emily I was going to meet here for a drink. Do you want to come?"

Garcia looked at the man, wondering if he knew what he was doing. She shook her head. "Be careful, hot stuff."

"I always am." He winked at her before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Morgan sipped his drink. Emily had left about a half hour ago, talking about a hot bath and a good book. Morgan, on the other hand, could not just go home and sleep. His mind was full. Detective Ware, his son, and Spencer Reid was all keeping him awake. He sipped his drink again before feeling someone's hand on his back. He turned to see a beautiful blond. He smirked.

"Hello, beautiful."

She grinned, moving closer to him. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here, all alone?"

His eyes ran over her. She was beautiful, perfect hour glass shape. She was everything he would want to take home with him.

"Just waiting for someone like you to come join me." He said, locking eyes with her.

She giggled and moved closer. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded, slightly, turning to her. "You want to get out of here?" He wasn't usually this blunt, but tonight, charm didn't matter. He just wanted to forget and she would do for just that.

She smirked. "I don't usually leave with strangers. What's your name?"

"Derek Morgan, and yours?" Not that it mattered.

"Christina Reed."

Morgan pulled back at the name. Reed. Reid. Spencer. He shook his head.

"I... you know what, I have to take a rain check." He finished his drink before standing up. "I just remembered I have something I need to do."

The blonde watched as he left confused.

Once outside, Morgan leaned against the wall. He didn't believe in signs. Reid was a common name. He could almost hear Spencer rambling about how common it was, giving exact numbers. He smirked, thinking about it. The man would be excited, starting a ramble about the most common last names and - Morgan shook his head. None of this mattered. Sure, Spencer was attractive and yes, Derek had some feelings for him, but Derek was not a monogamous man. He had few serious relationships and definitely was not going to try that with a co-worker. Definitely not with someone like Reid. He couldn't hurt him and Morgan knew that he would. Spencer had said it; he was broken and damaged. Even if he wanted Spencer. Even if he wanted to try with him, Spencer deserved better, someone whole. Someone who wasn't jaded. Someone who could give him things Morgan didn't know how to give. He sighed and pushed off the wall. He was feeling worse than he did when he entered the bar, but now, he didn't want the company of anyone. Maybe a bath and a good book would do him some good.


End file.
